creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Leather Leggings
Basic Information Leather Leggings are legs-covering parts of the Leather Armor set and reduce the damage your player character legs would take from Creatures' attacks - or from physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). Leather Leggings offer 10 defense points when equipped in the leg armor equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Leather Leggings will be worn invisibly, while you can select Costumes legwear (some of which may look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Leg Costumes will also replace the shoes that your player character usually wears. Leather Armor is the first (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. How to obtain As a new or returning Creativerse player, you can obtain 1x Leather Leggings (and 50 Coins for the Store) by completing the Quest "Home Sweet Home", the third quest that QB has to offer in Creativerse. For this quest, you'll have to: * complete the quest "Mushroom For Error" (the second available quest) * craft 20 Wood Wall blocks (from any type of natural Wood blocks taken from trees or Wood Treasure Chests) in your crafting menu (to be opened with the default key "q") * and then place these 20 blocks of Wood Wall anywhere (you can take them up again if you like without suffering any negative effects). Attention: Wood Wall blocks are flammable! As a positive side note, you can use them in your Forge as Fuel. In reward you will not only receive 1x Leather Leggings, but also 20 Wood Floor blocks, 12 Wood Windows for building purposes and 50 Coins for the Store. Completing this quest will unlock the quests "Look Out Above" and "Branching Out" and adds to the Rookie Badge. After completing some more quests, the quest "Forge Ahead" will then grant you the Rookie Badge that will allow your player character to "breath" under water for some more seconds before starting to drown and take damage. You can "equip" the Badge to show it off, but even if you don't, this permanent drowning buff will be granted to you. Other than that, you can craft Leather Leggings in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), after the crafting recipe is unlocked for free by crafting Leather Breastplates. Leather armor parts like Leather Leggings can also occasionally be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that randomly spawn on Stalactite or Siltstone and other blocks of the Stalactite layer, but only in complete darkness, and mainly underground in long Stalactite layer caves that often have pools of Mineral Water in them. Sometimes, pieces of leather armor can also be obtained from Keepas of any kind (with a higher chance from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas) as a loot after killing them or as a pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Leather Leggings can be unlocked by crafting or finding a Leather Breastplate. Leather Breastplates can be obtained by completing the Quest "Self Defense". These low tier Breastplates can also be crafted from an already unlocked starting recipe in your Crafting Menu. Alternatively, Leather Breastplates can very rarely be discovered in Obsidian Treasure Chests on the Stalactite layer underground, or can equally rarely be obtained from Silver Keepas or Golden Keepas as a loot or pet-harvest. How to craft To craft 1 (pair of) Leather Leggings, you'll need: * 1 Rockster Rock, either obtained from red Rocksters or Night Rocksters, either as a loot or as a pet-harvest. Alternatively, Rockster Rocks can be made from 2 Pebble's Pebbles each in a Forge, which doesn't require any crafting recipe * 3 pieces of Leather, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, or more rarely from BossHogs, Leafies, Night Leafies or Night Twiggies * 2 Bones that can randomly be looted or pet-harvested from many Creatures, or can be made from blocks of Fossils in a Processor (doesn't require any crafting recipe) Crafting or taking Leather Leggings is the requirement to unlock the crafting recipe if Obsidian Leggings. How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Crafted Category:Armor Category:Equipment Category:Treasure Category:Quest Rewards